Lyke OMG! What NOT To Do
by Simply Snazzical
Summary: Pretty self-explanatory. What not to do in the OtW fic exchange. Co-"authored" by Dernier Cri. PLEASE read this if you are entered! Keep in mind this is an example, not a real entry. Kristyn and Hannah VERY NICELY request that you read this. do it now!


**This is an example of exactly what NOT to do for the OtW Fic Exchange, brought to you by krissiekay and Dernier Cri. On behalf of the entire CliqueFic community, we kindly request that you remember this example when you are writing your own entry.**

**Sign ups are open until June 5, so you still have time to sign up if you haven't already.**

**Keep in mind that this is_ not _actually an OtW entry. It's a made-up entry with made-up prompts.**

**--krissie and hannah**

**NOTE: Bold is us giving advice. Normal is the faux-entry.**

**

* * *

**

**These are five random prompts, taken from actual requests.**

**1) A kiss in the rain**

**2) Water balloons**

**3) Cucumber Melon hand lotion**

**4) Olivia finally gets slapped**

**5) "the best thing is that it's happening to you and me"**

**And say the pairing was... how about Kempsie?**

**Here goes nothing ;)**

**

* * *

**

"ugh wheres derrick." massie whined stamping her gucci shoe on the floor. it was from the new collection and it made her look hawt! well even hawter then usual.

"hey mass do you like want some like lotion?" alicia said. she was wearing a super hawt minidress from mark jacobs and it showed off her boobs. she looked really hawt but nawt as hawt as massie. massie was always the hawtest.

"omg, what kind is it!?" massie squealed

"its like cucumber melon" alicia said crossing her arms over her boobs becuz kemp the perv was starring at them.

"ew no thats disgusting!!" massie said flipping her hair. it was long and straight and it looked really hawt.

"fine! i quit the pretty commitee?" alicia whined running out of the party.

"your a lbr" massie yelled. she didnt need alicia anyway.

"hi massie!" olivia shouted. "whats up!!"

massie. slapped olivia on her perfect new nose job. "your a ew" she said meanly.

"hey baby lets go outside" derrick came up to massie and they started making out. wow derek is a totally amazing kisser and he looks hawt in his shorts! massie thought

she followed him outside and they started having a water balloon fight. derrek threw 1 at massie. "_EWWWWW!! _massie screeched. "my hair is wet, its lyke so totally ruined now! i hate you derrick! we are over!" she ran back inside and looked for her friends.

claire was making out with cam kristen was making out with josh and dylan was making out with plovert.

massie roled her eyes and strutted over to kemp.

"ughhhhh kemp lyke y is this happening to me?" she said.

"the best thing is that its happning to u and me" he said. he looked even hawter then derrick. his hair was browner and it looked hawt! massie wanted to kiss him.

"aww your so sweet lets go outside and kiss in the rain" massie screamed.

"snazzical!" kemp winked

they went outside and it was poring rain and they kissed.

"i love you babe" kemp said sexily. he was really wet. his hair was all wet too but it looked hawt

"i love you too honeybun" massie giggled sexily 2 bak at him/

derrick stayed inside and started crying. "i still love you massie" he ran and found alicia and started making out with her for revenge on massie for making out with kemp when he still loved her.

"im so glad i broke up with him! hes soooooooooooooo immature" massie whispred. "and i love you and i always will, kempy"

THE END!!

**

* * *

**

**--Kristyn's Wise Words of Wisdom--**

**1. The comma key will NOT hurt you. **

**2. Neither will capitalizing names.**

**3. Work the prompts into the story casually. Do not focus the entire story around them.**

**4. Please, make it at least 900 words. That's pretty reasonable. Your secret santa deserves at least that much!**

**5. Just because this is an off-the-wall exchange exchange does NOT mean the characters need to be OOC.**

**6. Spell Check. Spell Check, Spell Check, Spell Check!**

**7. Do not unnecessarily bold, italicize or underline words. It's just confusing.**

**Okay. I'm done. Anything to add, Hannah?**

**.x.x.**

_Why, Miss Kristyn, of course!_

1.) While the comma key needs to be showered with attention every once in a while, please bear in mind that the comma key should NOT be abused, i.e., _Oh my God, what the eff?!_

2.) Which brings me to my next nitpick. If you have any respect for your keyboard, you'll know that overusing the exclamation mark and the question mark, as shown above just makes you look like an idiot with hardly half a brain.

3.) Please, do NOT flame the fic just because you don't like the pairing. CC is okay, but remind yourself that not all authors here like to be reminded they are less than perfect. So please, be subtle.

3.) But if you flame me for no apparent reason, I will flame back. With a fucking blow torch. **_Kristyn agrees. Mess with her or her friends, you'll want to leave FF. Kristyn can not and will not be outbitched ;) _**

4.) Ahh, yes. Numbah fo already? DO NOT. Shorten your words. Like idk, idr, idc, wtf. Yeah, it's plain annoying, and just too teeny boppy.

5.) For the love of God, NOBODY WANTS TO READ A SHITTY FIC. So either beta or just get better.

6.) And lastly, don't strain yourself too much. Inspiration will come when it comes. Just adhere to the deadline. Otherwise we'll revoke your entry.

Please and thank you,

Hannah&Kristyn

**_(are snazzically fantabulcious)_**


End file.
